Be Our Last Memory
by ricchokoyarou
Summary: Oreki dan kawan-kawan telah menyelesaikan ujian akhir di Kamiyama Koukou, bagaimana kisah mereka saat-saat akan berpisah? New Chapter 1. OrekiXChitanda & SatoshiXMayaka
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Oreki dan kawan-kawan pada akhirnya melaksanakan ujian akhir di Kamiyama High School, dan apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang disembunyikan dari Oreki? Apa mereka semua akan berpisah?

Desclaimer: I'm not own Hyouka Anime. Just borrow the character

Chapter 1 : Yang masih belum terpikirkan.

* * *

Musim semi tepatnya di sekolah menengah atas Kiriyama, semua siswa dan siswi kelas 3 sedang berujian. Ujian tersebut adalah ujian terakhir bagi siswa siswi kelas 3 untuk menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atas mereka, termasuk Oreki Houtarou, Fukube Satoshi, Chitanda Eru dan Ibara Mayaka serta kawan-kawan yang lainnya yang menikuti ujian tersebut.

Satu minggu telah berlalu bertanda bahwa ujian akhir mereka telah selesai, semua siswa siswi terlihat berbunga-bunga, dan ada pula yang cemas menunggu bagaimana hasilnya. Begitu juga Mayaka yang terlihat murung berjalan ke suatu tempat, ketika sampai ternyata ia peri ke "Kotenbu" ruang klub satranya, dengan wajah yang murung dan lunglai ia duduk dan menempelkan kepalanya di meja.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruang satra tersebut terdengar menggeser, Mayaka mengankatkan kepalanya mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh! Mayaka!" Satoshi dengan wajah yang riang seperti biasanya datang menghampiri Mayaka.

"Ah..Fuku-chan.." masih dengan wajah yang murung Mayaka menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak terlihat semangat? Padahal ujian kita sudah berkahir" tanya Satoshi sambil ia duduk di depan Mayaka.

"Karena itulah aku tidak semangat. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? Tidak lama lagi kita akan lulus, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan melanjutkan untuk kuliah.." lalu Mayaka menempelkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja

"Ah. Karena itukah kau murung seperti ini? Tidak usah dipikirkan, masih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, benar kan?"

"U...un..."

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan tersebut bergeser lagi.

"Houtarou!"

"Oreki?"

Yang masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut ternyata Oreki, lalu dia mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Satoshi.

"Yaaah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu Houtarou." Oreki hanya memandang sebentar pada Satoshi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kita sering bertemu saat berangkat sekolah, bukan?" sahut Mayaka dari sebrangnya

"Hahaha, benar juga. Aku terlalu mendramatisir"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Oreki pun angkat bicara dengan nada datarnya yang khas

"Heee? Memangnya kita tidak boleh datang kemari?" jawab Satoshi agak bingung

"Aku hanya bertanya"

"Ne Houtarou, aku kesini hanya ingin mengingat semua tentang Klub Sastra ini sebelum kita lulus."

"Satoshi kau terlalu berlebihan" sahut Oreki dengan datar

"Oh! Oreki juga apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mayaka dengan penasaran

'Sial kenapa dia bertanya' gerutu Oreki dalam hati

"Hanya ingin beristirahat" Jawabnya dengan simple

"Terdengar seperti Oreki..."

"Hey Houtarou, setelah lulus apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ntahlah" jawab Oreki dengan malasnya lalu ia menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja

"Oreki! Kau ini laki-laki, masa tidak punya tujuan untuk kedepan?!" Mayaka angkat bicara sambil sedikit menggebrak meja

"Mayaka, kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu"

"Ah.. Maaf" Mayaka duduk kembali dengan tenang

"Mana Chitanda?" mendengar Oreki bertanya seperti itu kedua temannya langsung menatap matanya dengan tajam

"Hei Oreki, apa kau tidak tau kalau Chii-chan mengikuti tes untuk masuk ke ToDai?" tanya Mayaka semari menatap Oreki tajam

"Mayaka benar Houtarou, Chitanda-san sedang mangikuti tes. Kudengar dia akan masuk ToDai" jelas Satoshi

"Ah, begitu rupanya" sahut Oreki dengan tenang

"Hei Satoshi, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau mau melanjutkan kuliah kemana?" tambah Oreki

"Aku masih belum tau Houtarou, aku masih belum memikirkannya" jawab Satoshi agak ragu

"Memang kasus ini sangat membingungkan, kalau kau bagaimana Ibara?" Mayaka pun agak tersentak dengan pertanyaan Oreki

"A..Aku sepertinya tidak akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, karena sepertinya aku harus membantu ibuku dan ayahku dalam menjalankan usaha keluarga.." dengan helaan nafasnya wajah Mayaka kembali murung

'Ternyata bukan aku saja' ujar Oreki dalam hatinya

"Mayaka, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kalau kau tidak mau bilanglah pada orangtuamu, aku yakin kalau dirimu itu memang ingin berkuliah" nasehat Satoshi

"Aku tidak bisa Fuku-chan, yah lagipula siapa yang tidak mau berkuliah? Semua orang pasti ingin melakukannya"

'Aku tidak tertarik' sahut Oreki lagi dalam hatinya

"Kau benar juga, tapi kupikir..."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut bergeser kembali

"Chii-chan!"

"Ah, Mayaka-san, Oreki-san, Fukube-san, selamat siang" Chitanda sambil menutup kebali pintu ruangan tersebut

"Chitanda-san, selamat siang. Bagaimana dengan ujiannya?" Chitanda mengambil kursi ketika Satoshi bertanya padanya

"Eh? Fukube-san tau darimana kalau aku mengikuti ujian yang lain?" tanyanya agak terkaget

"Hm!" Satoshi sambil menunjuk pada arah Mayaka

"Ehehe, maaf Chii-chan. Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau semuanya tau" Oreki hanya menyaksikan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar

"Aah, tidak apa-apa Mayaka-san. Kupikir akan lebih baik juga seperti itu"

"Ngomong-ngomong jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil di ToDai, Chitanda-san?"

"E..to, mungkin aku akan ambil jurusan biologi atau pertanian"

"Tokyo, kah?" Mayaka kembali menghela nafas

"Eh? Kenapa Mayaka-san?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan, ahaha" Satoshi hanya memandang Mayaka dengan khawatir

"Oreki-san, bagaimana denganmu. Universitas mana yang kau ambil?"

"Ntah, aku belum memikirkannya" jawabnya dengan simple

"Hmm, begitu kah rupanya"

"Sepertinya Houtarou hanya akan berdiam diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan energinya" ujar Satoshi sehingga membuat mereka tertawa kecuali Oreki

"Hahaha, kupikir juga seperti itu Fuku-chan"

'Berhenti berbicara tentangku' sahut Oreki dalam hati dengan malas

"Tapi..." Chitanda angkat bicara, membuat semua memperhatikannya

"Sepertinya memang kau harus segera pikirkan tentang ini Oreki-san!" sahut Chitanda yang membuat Oreki sedikit tersentak

'Dia akan memulai' wajah Oreki sedikit khawatir

"Yah, yah itu benar Houtarou. Pikirkanlah tentang hal ini"

"Aku sudah berpikir terlalu banyak tentang hal ini, lagipula kau juga belum berpikir kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu, Satoshi." Mendengar Oreki berbicara seperti itu Satoshi hanya tertawa

"Eh? Fukube-san juga belum memikirkan tentang hal ini?!"

"Ya...Yaaah, sebenarnya sih aku masih terlalu bingung. Ahahaha"

"Begitu rupanya, apa hanya aku saja yang sudah memutuskan?" wajah Chitanda jadi murung,

'Itu karena kau telah menerima permintaan ayahmu' Oreki sambil melihat wajah Chitanda yang murung

"Bukannya itu lebih bagus Chii-chan? Dibandingkan denganku yang tidak akan berkuliah." Sahut Mayaka seraya mengembalikan wajah Chitanda seperti semula

"Ah.. Benar juga, Mayaka-san tidak akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi" jelas Chitanda

"Benarkan? Tee-hee" seringai Mayaka

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana nasibnya 'Kotenbu' ini nantinya?" Satoshi angkat bicara, yang membuat semua melihatnya

"Kau benar Fuku-chan, tidak ada lagi anggota selain kita." Mayaka sambil menghela nafasnya

"Ya, murid baru pun tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengikuti klub ini" jelas Satoshi, yang membuat semua menundukkan kepala mereka

"Kurasa, mungkin kita akan sering-sering untuk datang kemari meski nanti kita sudah kuliah" kali ini Chitanda yang angkat bicara, membuat semuanya mengangkatkan kepala mereka kembali

"Chitanda-san benar, mungkin kita akan sering membuat kegiatan lagi disini"

"Maa, selama kita ingat klub ini tidak akan jadi masalah." Mendengar Oreki berkata seperti itu membuat Satoshi dan Mayaka tertawa

"Hahaha"

"Terdengar seperti Houtarou"

Mereka ber-empat pun berbincang lama hingga larut malam,

'Kuharap akan terjadi hal yang baik'

* * *

Author's note: dengan ini saya telah menyelesaikan chapter pertama, saya harap para readers suka dengan cerita yang saya buat.

Saya tunggu reviewnya, kritik dan saran akan membangun dan mendukung cerita yang saya buat ini..

Yoroshiku Readers' san ^_^)/)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Oreki dan kawan-kawan pada akhirnya melaksanakan ujian akhir di Kamiyama High School, dan apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang disembunyikan dari Oreki? Apa mereka semua akan berpisah?

Desclaimer: I'm not own Hyouka Anime. Just borrow the character

Chapter 2 : Pengakuan Mereka

* * *

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang Mayaka dan Chitanda pergi berlawanan arah dengan Oreki serta Satoshi

"Hei Satoshi, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, bukan?" tanya Oreki yang membuat Satoshi tersentak melihatnya

"Hm, memang aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu Houtarou"

"Hmph" jawab Oreki dengan malas

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi"

'Sudah kuduga' ucap Oreki dalam hatinya

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang belum memikirkan hal ini?" tanya Oreki penasaran

"Hm, aku tidak mau membuat Mayaka sedih karena ini. Aku mendengar dari dia sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahnya, aku takut kalau aku mengatakan sudah memiliki rencana dia akan tambah sedih jadinya." Jelas Satoshi

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahnya.." Oreki masih berkata dengan malas

"Yah, keluarganya memang memiliki usaha dan mungkin orangtua Mayaka ingin dia menjadi penerus usaha tersebut"

"Terdengar tidak aneh bila orangtua berbicara seperti itu" ucap Oreki yang membuat Satoshi terheran

"Maksudmu Houtarou?"

"Kau mendengar ucapan Chitanda tadi kan?" Satoshi mengangguk

"Dia akan berkuliah di ToDai karena permintaan ayahnya, dan setelah kuliah dia akan kembali kesini dan melanjutkan usaha keluarganya" jelas Oreki

"Kau benar Houtarou, tidak terlalu mengherankan"

"Jadi, kau akan mengambil Universitas apa?" tanya Oreki

"Ahahaha, sebenarnya aku akan pergi keluar negeri" cengiran Satoshi yang membuat Oreki sedikit bingung

"Dua hari yang lalu aku telah diterima disalah satu Universitas di London, dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku ingin mengetahui secara langsung bagaimana negara tempat tinggal Sherlock Holmes" Satoshi masih dengan cengirannya

'Terdengar seperti Satoshi'

"Lalu? Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" tanya Oreki

"Hm.. Saa ne, aku diterima dijurusan 'Pengetahuan Sejarah'. Kupikir ini akan sama seperti di 'Kotenbu'."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah melaporkan ini kepada pihak sekolah?" tanya Oreki membuat Satoshi sedikit mengangkatkan ujung bibirnya

"Un, sudah. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini Houtarou? Tidak seperti dirimu saja. Hahahaha"

"Diamlah, aku hanya bertanya."

"Itu baru terdengar sepertimu, Houtarou"

"Hmph.. Saa, apa kau berniat untuk memberi tau Ibara?" tanya Oreki penasaran

"Tentu saja, tapi aku mau menyiapkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku takut dia akan tambah murung nantinya"

'Memang benar' ujar Oreki dalam hatinya

"Hm, bagaimana denganmu Houtarou. Sepertinya kau juga sudah mempunyai rencana untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

"Maa, aneki-ku akan membawaku ke Hiroshima, sepertinya aku akan berkuliah disana. Tapi itu masih rencana dan aku belum tau pasti"

"Hee.. Ternyata kau juga dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan baik ya, Houtarou"

"Hn" jawab Oreki

"Sepertinya memang kita benar-benar akan berpisah."

"Itu hanya menurutmu saja" ujar Oreki lagi

"Hm? Memangnya menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Satoshi penasaran

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir? Kampung halamanmu itu di kota ini, lagipula kuliah itu tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama, pastinya kau akan kembali lagi kesini ke keluargamu. Begitu juga dengan Ibara, dia tidak akan meninggalkan kota ini dan Chitanda dia akan melanjutkan usaha keluarganya di sini. Dengan seperti itu kalian bisa berkumpul kembali" jelas Oreki

"Hee... Benar juga rupanya, lalu bagaimana denganmu Houtarou? Kalau kau jadi pergi ke Hiroshima dan tinggal di sana, kau tidak akan kembali ke kota ini lagi kan?"

"Tidak juga"

"Hm? Maksudmu?" tanya Satoshi semakin penasaran

"Aku ke Hiroshima kemungkinan besar hanya berkuliah di sana, karena aneki-ku yang akan tinggal di sana bersama suaminya. Lagipula rumahku yang di sini tidak akan dijual" jelas Oreki lagi

"Hee, rupanya Tomoe-neesan akan menikah"

Lalu mereka melihat sebuah kedai teh di depan mereka.

"Hei Houtarou, bagaimana kalau kita minum secangkir teh dulu?" ajak Satoshi

'Sepertinya memang aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat' ujar Oreki dalam hantinya "Baiklah"

Lalu mereka masuk ke kedai teh tersebut dan duduk di salah satu tatami kedai tersebut memsan beberapa makanan dan teh

"Ini Teh madu China nya, dan ini Teh Cinamon nya. Silahkan dinikmati.." lalu si pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua. Oreki dan Satoshi menyeruput teh mereka sebelum akhirnya Satoshi angkat bicara

"Ne Houtarou, lalu kapan kalian akan pindah ke Hiroshima?"

"Tentu saja setelah kelulusan" jawab Oreki sambil memegang cangkir teh

"Benar juga, pertnyaan yang bodoh rupanya, ahahaha" Satoshi tertawa dengan miris

"Sebenarnya aku..." Oreki langsung mengangkatkan kepalanya dan menatap Satoshi

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengatakan hal ini pada Mayaka, sebenarnya aku juga menyukai dia..." Oreki hanya dapat memandang Satoshi

"Tapi aku terlanjur menghancurkan hatinya dengan berkata kita bisa menjadi sahabat seperti biasanya, ne Houtarou. Menurutmu apa dia akan menerimaku kembali?" tanya Satoshi kebingungan

"Maa, aku tidak tau pasti. Tapi kurasa dia akan memberimu kesempatan" jawab Oreki dengan tenang

"Hmm, baiklah. Jika Houtarou berkata seperti itu, aku akan yakin. Hahaha" Satoshi tertawa senang

'Apa maksudmu?' gerutu Oreki dalam hatinya

"Ah, benar juga. Hari sabtu nanti, bagaimana kalau kita pergi naik gunung?"

'Naik gunung? Bukankan itu hal yan melelahkan?' gerutu Oreki dalam hati

"Nah, Houtarou. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Kenapa harus naik gunung?" tanya Oreki malas

"Kau ini, cobalah untuk membuat pengalaman baru..."

'Pengalaman kah?' Oreki menghela nafas "Maa, baiklah. Lagipula ujian sudah berakhir..."

"Ou! Baiklah aku akan memberi tau Mayaka dan Chitanda-san!" Satoshi bersemangat

"Lakukan sesukamu." Oreki sambil menyeruput teh nya lagi

Tidak lama kemudian mereka keluar dari kedai teh itu dan kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing...

* * *

Author's note: Yaaah, bisa menyelesaikan chapter dua ini sangatlah menyenangkan, terimakasih kepada para readers..

Review kalian tetap saya tunggu .. Readers' san arigatou gozaimasu

Reichan25 .. Sankyuu~ aku pasti akan melanjutkan ceritanya, terimakasih atas review nya, kritik dan saran akan membangun pembuatan cerita ini..

* * *

_Review next chapter_

"_Chii-chan, apa menurutmu Fuku-chan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"_

"_... Kalau begitu, apa Oreki-san juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita?"_

_From Fuku-chan_

_Text : hari sabtu ini kita naik gunung bersama Houtarou dan Chitanda_

_Otanishimi ne ~_


End file.
